Wrapped Up
by Pame24
Summary: Robin gets a nice surprise for Xmas :3 R&R Rated T Warning: this is yaoi as in boyxboy, don't like don't read. Merry Christmas!


Wrapped Up

It was the middle of night when Beast Boy felt a presence in his room. He grogingly sat up, and looked around, trying to spot the intruder. It proved to be a bit hard with the piles of junk littering the floor and the fact that his vision was still a bit blurry. Rubbing his eyes with his fists, he managed to clear them up a bit and resumed scanning the room.

It seemed as though whatever or whoever it was had vanished, until a large round figure appear in his line of vision, standing in the middle of the room. He quickly jumped out of bed and got into a fighting stance.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room, creep?" he demanded.

"Why, Garfield Mark Logan is that anyway to speak to a guest?"

BB was slightly taken aback by the stranger's knowledge of his name. Who told him? The only ones that knew his real name were his friends and former team the Doom Patrol, so how was it that this man, whom he didn't know nor recognize, knew who he was? Whoever this dude was, he was going down.

"How do you know my name? And more importantly how did you get in here?"

"Well, I've known you for a very long time, my child. And getting inside and out of places is my specialty"

The stranger snapped his fingers and the light magically came on, shinning upon the intruder and revealing his true identity. The moment Beast Boy's eyes fell upon the man his stance fell and his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. There, dressed in his signature red suit, black boots and belt, with a fluffy white beard and red and white hat, stood none other than Santa Claus. The beloved Christmas idol held his big round belly and laughed wholeheartedly, thoroughly amused with BB's dumbfounded expression.

"You're…you're…it can't be…I must be dreaming" he murmured. "Yeah, that must be it, I'm dreaming. I mean, how else would you explain Santa being here…Yep, totally dreaming"

Santa laughed and clapped his hand on Beast Boy's shoulder, almost making the young changeling fall. "Perhaps you are my boy, but I assure that I'm the real Santa Claus"

"OK, so let's say I believe you. What are you doing here, especially since its Christmas Eve?"

"I've come to help you" Santa said with a warm smile.

"Help me, with what?" the teen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"With Robin's gift of course, hadn't you been stressing over that?"

"Well, yeah, I haven't found a good gift for him, and tomorrow's Christmas" He sighed, his ears dropping in sadness.

"Well, worry no more my boy, for I have found the perfect solution to your problem"

"Really?!" he said, turning hopeful emerald eyes to the fat man. "What is it?"

This brought a bit of a blush to the man's cheeks, which made BB a little confused. What could've made the jolly old man so bashful? Was it Robin's gift?

"Well, you see…he has a very…um, interesting idea for what a perfect gift would be"

"And what is it?"

"Well…" Santa bent down until he was close to his ear and whispered Robin's little secret. "He wants…"

The more Beast Boy listened to what the man had found out, the redder his face became. Robin wants WHAT!? He…he…OMG! Who would've thought his brain worked that way?

BB started fanning his face with his hand, trying to cool himself down, though didn't help that Kris Kringle was being so detailed in his explanation.

After what seemed like a lifetime of embarrassment, Santa pulled away from him and stood at his normal height, holding his back from being in that position for so long.

"Your boyfriend has quite the imagination, don't you think?"

"I'll say" BB said with his head cast down, trying to hide his embarrassment.

He couldn't believe Santa Claus had said all that, let alone that it had come from the rarest of sources. He could see himself thinking stuff like that sans the very detailed explanation of what he would do to his boyfriend but not from serious and cool Robin. It was most unorthodox.

"So, are you willing to go through with it?"

Beast Boy thought about it. It wasn't a bad idea, just a tad…He didn't know how to describe it, there were so many ways to do so, but none seem to fit without him getting to the slightly insulting words. But enough about that, the real question was, was he going to go through with it? Would he seriously go to such lengths for his boyfriend? It surprised him how fast he actually agreed to it, especially since what his leader wanted wasn't something you find at the store.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to Garfield. There are other ways to show him how much you love him" Santa said, patting his shoulder lightly.

Beast Boy shook his head, already making his decision. For a moment Santa thought he would say no to the crazy idea, but when he saw into those emerald depths he knew the boy would do anything for his beloved leader.

"I'll do it" his cheeks turned red. "But I'll need some help"

"I'm sure you'll figure something out" and with that Santa disappeared.

* * *

Beast Boy quickly sat up in bed, looking around the room, as if not knowing where he was. Soon, his senses caught up with him and he calmed down, recognizing where he was. He looked around, as if trying to find something or rather someone. When he came up empty handed he sighed and ran a hand through his green locks.

"So it was all a dream..." and what a strange dream it had been.

The Santa Claus in his room giving him advice on what to give to his lover, it was just crazy. Not to mention the incredibly odd suggestion the man had given him for a gift. Granted it wasn't a bad one, but it wasn't something he expected. And the way he had…OMG, what had he gotten himself into? He agreed to the crazy idea, and what's even crazier is that he was actually thinking to go through with it. What other option did he have? He still hadn't gotten Robin anything for Christmas, and that was just in…Wait, what time is it? He looked down at his night stand.

It was covered in clothes and other stuff he couldn't recognize. With a push he dumped the stuff on the floor and looked for his miraculously still working alarm clock. The clock read 11:45. He still had time, but how was he going to pull it off? Even with his animal forms there was no way to pull it off without some help. Maybe he could ask Cy…

"No way!" he said making an X with his arms. "He'll never let me live it down"

Maybe Star… "No, she's still a bit sensitive about it. Last thing I want is to cause her more pain"

Raven? A light bulb flashed in his head. "Perfect!"

He quickly got out of bed and looked around the junk in his room for something that would serve as a ribbon. He looked everywhere, throwing clothes and other things around, making an even bigger mess. He searched high and low but still couldn't find what he was looking for. Then, just as he was about to give up, something fell on his head. He grumbled unhappily, rubbing his head a little before looking down at the offending object. Beast Boy's eyes grew in size at the sight of what he was looking for. It was a beautiful red lace ribbon with intricate designs and a small note on top. He picked it up and read it.

_You might need this._

_S. _

S? Who the heck was S? Was it Star…no, that's very unlikely. Why would she help the guy that stole the guy she liked? A sigh passed his lips, promising himself to deal with that before the year was up, he didn't want to go into the New Year with his friend still angry at him. He would make things right between them, but now, now he had other matters to attend to: like writing his will just in case he didn't come out alive after doing the unthinkable…wake up Raven.

* * *

It was Christmas morning, which meant everyone in the tower was up and opening presents, everyone but Beast Boy who seemed to still be sleeping. That was weird. Usually it wasn't weird for the changeling to be asleep at this hour, but it was Christmas! He was always the first one up, either waking everyone up or at the lounge opening his presents. But not this year, this year Cyborg had been the one to wake them up, and the one to beat everyone else to the lounge. By the time the boy wonder had gotten to the lounge, Starfire and Cyborg were sitting around the tree, waiting anxiously for everyone else to get there, each with a gift in hand. Raven arrived shortly after him, looking exhausted and slightly irritated. She sat quietly besides Starfire who hugged her against her protests and shoved a poorly wrapped gift into her hands.

"Hey, Raven, have you seen Beast Boy?"

"I think I saw him heading to your room"

"My room?" he asked confused.

"Yeah, said something about a surprise or whatever"

_A surprise?_ He blushed slightly as a memory of the dream he had last night passed through his mind and quickly shook it away. _As if that would ever happen_, he thought. "I'll go get him then"

"Hey, what about the gifts?!" Cyborg protested. "Who knows how long it'll take you guys to come back"

"You guys start without us" Robin said over shoulder as he exited the lounge, completely oblivious to the sadden expression on Star's face.

* * *

He walked down the corridor, all the while wondering what BB's surprise could be. Knowing Beast Boy it could be anything; anything but what he dreamt about the previous night. A sigh passed his lips, a little sadden that he would never get to see Beast Boy in such an as much as it embarrassed him to admit arousing position. Sure he and Beast boy had gotten intimate in their relationship, but it was never something like that something that could only be described as the perverted desires of a hormonal teen.

Maybe it was for the best that they hadn't done anything like that, he didn't want to pressure the younger teen into doing something he wasn't ready for and scare him away. He loved him too much to do that to him. Robin was happy with the way things were in their relationship, and wouldn't change it for the world.

Without even noticing he had arrived at his room, and heard a bit of noise coming from inside. Curious, he walked into the room. At first he couldn't see anything, the lights were off the curtains were tightly shut, preventing any light to pass through. His nose picked up the sweet scent of chocolate and vanilla. What could that be?

He looked for the switch by memory and turned on the lights. Once the room was illuminated, he nearly fainted on the spot from all the blood rushing to his head and…other places. There, sitting in the middle on his large bed, wrapped up in lacey red ribbons and wearing nothing else, was Beast Boy, looking like a ripe tomato.

"B-Beast Boy…" he gasped.

"M-Merry C-Christmas, Robin!" BB stuttered, looking at his boyfriend shyly.

Robin was at a loss for words. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Surely, he must've been dreaming or dead. Yeah, that made sense; he'd died and went to heaven. Because not even in his wildest dreams would this scene look so damn perfect.

Beast Boy looked so damn…appetizing dressed like that. His green skin glistering under the light, the ribbon highlighting his lean muscles and that bow on his head making him look sinfully innocent. His mouth was watering from just looking at him. He wanted to pounce on him and…

"Robin?" Beast Boy's unusually soft voice brought him out of his perverted thoughts.

"Y-yes?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, why you ask?"

"Your nose is bleeding"

"Eh?" He quickly put his hand under his nose, checking to see if it was true.

He was surprised to find that it was. He was bleeding wow he didn't know this was even possible. Robin thought this only happened in anime or cartoons, but to happen to him…It was just embarrassing.

He quickly wiped off his nose with the sleeve of his pajama shirt; he could always wash it later.

"So, uh, what do you think?" Beast Boy asked, looking down at himself.

"Uh…it's…damn" he huffed frustrated at his sudden inability to form a simple sentence. "You look…very…dammit…you look good enough to eat!" he quickly slapped his hand over his mouth, blushing different shades of red at his blunt confession.

"R-really?"

"Y-yeah, really" Robin said uncovering his mouth and scratching the back of his neck nervously. "You, look so…damn Gar, I can't even form a single word without stuttering"

Beast Boy chuckled, feeling a little less bashful now that Robin was talking and seemed he was really pleased with how he looked. And if he was honest, the way Robin was looking at him was making a little…frisky.

"Glad you like it then"

"I more than like it, trust me" Robin murmured almost inaudibly, but BB caught his words and the undertone in his voice. "Where did you even get the idea for this?"

"It, uh, came in a dream"

"In a dream, huh? Well, you have quite the imagination"

_Speak for yourself_, Beast Boy thought chuckling. "You could say that. So, are you gonna open your gift or are you just gonna stand there all day?"

Without a word, Robin walked over to the tied up teen and sat beside him. He wrapped his arms around the teen's shoulders and leaned forward, as if he was going to undo the bow, but instead, he captured his lover's lips, kissing him passionately. Beast Boy didn't protest, though he much rather be able to wrap his arms around Robin, but he could always do that later.

"By the way, what's that smell?" Robin asked, breaking the kiss.

"Oh, that's a lotion I had laying around, you like?"

"Very much" Robin said huskily and kissed him again.

They kissed for what seemed like hours, simply enjoying the other's taste. Robin's hands ran down Beast Boy's sides, making the changeling shiver and moan softly against his lips. Beast Boy wished to return gesture, but his hands were still tied up between their chests; he was pretty sure they would stay like that for a while longer if Rob had anything to say about it.

Robin's hands went under him, lifting his body off the mattress and placing him on his lap. Beast Boy groaned at the feel of something hard under his bottom. Had he known this would've caused such a reaction from his boyfriend he would've done it sooner. As best he could, he started rubbing his butt on the bulge underneath; returning some of the torture his boyfriend had put him through.

"Gar…don't" Robin moaned, nibbling on his lip lightly.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Stop…ahm…that"

"Ah, that…untie me then"

Robin seemed to think about it, though it was a bit hard to even pretend with that delicious friction. Beast Boy kept rubbing his ample bottom on his lap, making little lewd sounds that disrupted Robin's thoughts every time. Robin couldn't take it anymore and grabbed his hips; stilling his movements and looking at him with darken blue eyes.

Without saying a word, he pulled off the bow and watched the ribbon become undone, falling around Beast Boy's lithe frame.

The changeling sighed in relief when he could finally move his arms. However, his relief was short lived as his hands were quickly tied up by skillful hands and a sloppy bow bound his wrists.  
"Hey!"  
"Sorry, just for a little while, ok?"  
BB sighed, but nodded, giving into his boyfriend. After all, this was his gift and if he wanted to keep him tied up for a little longer who was he to object?  
Robin smirked at him, slipping his hand between the younger boy's legs, caressing his thigh. Beast Boy bit his lip, trying to hold back a moan as Robin's fingers made pressure on a sensitive spot.  
Meanwhile, Robin's started kissing his neck, sucking on his pulse, causing Beast Boy cry out.  
"Ah…Robin"  
"Yes, Garfield?" He said against tantalizing green skin.  
Beast Boy bit his lip, loving the way his name sounded in that sexy tone of voice.  
Beast Boy's legs parted, giving Robin access to his privates. He looked down at his boyfriend most precious parts, chuckling a little at the sight of a ribbon tied around it.  
"Remind me to ask you about that later"  
"Will…_ah_…do" Beast Boy panted, giving him a halfhearted smirk. "C'mon, I want you"  
"With pleasure"

* * *

Beast Boy's eyes fluttered open a few hours later, feeling warm and very comfortable. He turned to his right to find Robin's blue eyes watching him with love and adoration.  
"Hey" he smiled.  
"Hey" Robin said. "Sleep well?"  
"Very" the changeling said snuggling into his warmth. "Did you like your gift?"  
"You have no idea"  
Robin hugged him closer to him, kissing his forehead lovingly. A comfortable silence fell over them, both enjoying the other's warmth.  
From the corner of his eye, Beast Boy noted the red ribbon that had resulted in all this; he blushed at the memory of it. The kisses, the touches…_everything_ had been perfect and it was all thanks to that ribbon. Maybe he should let himself be tied up more often.  
Unbeknown to him, Robin was having similar thoughts on the subject. He had thoroughly enjoyed himself and was very much hoping it that there would be a second time. Hell, he wouldn't mind being the one tied up if it meant this was going to be the result. Though he might need help, which reminded him…  
"By the way, how did you get yourself tied up like that?"

"Oh, uh, Rae helped me"  
"Raven?" Robin felt a pang of jealousy; Raven saw HIS boyfriend like that?  
BB saw this and chuckled lightly.  
"Relax Rob, I was in animal form when she tied me up"  
"And what about…?"  
"I did that after I was brought here, though it was a bit hard seeing how my arms were tied up"

He said and kissed his lips lightly. "Well, it was the best gift ever"  
Beast Boy smiled and gave him an Eskimo kiss. "Glad you liked it"  
"Merry Christmas, Garfield"  
"Merry Christmas, Richard"

* * *

And that's all folks, hoped you liked the story. ^_^  
PS: if you think I should put the lemon in the story let me know. Also if you think I should change anything don't hesitate to tell me.  
R&R  
Merry Christmas! (\(^_^)/)


End file.
